


Jake English Adventure!

by Team Honey Lamp (callmearcturus)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Hosted on itch.io, M/M, Visual Novel, dating sim, fangame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearcturus/pseuds/Team%20Honey%20Lamp
Summary: A tale of MYSTERY, of ROMANCE, of DIALOGUE PATHS, all presented in beautiful 800x600 resolution!JAKE ENGLISH ADVENTURE is a creatively titled fangame that plonks the player into the worn hiking boots of our beloved Jake English. With episode one, guide Jake as he returns home from one of his numerous walkabouts around the globe and finds a mystery brewing right under his feet in the form of an enigmatic neighbor living one floor down.Some more dramatic but contextless words to catch your attention: SCARY RED VANS. CHOICE BABES. MEAN DOG OWNERS. LEET HAXXOR QUEENS. LOCKED DIARIES. THAT MOMENT IN THE MOVIE WHEN YOU SEE THE PERSON WHO IS GONNA CHANGE YOUR LIFE AND BOY HOWDY HOW IT GOES ALL SOFT FOCUS WITH THE SMOOTH LIGHTING AM I RIGHT? SHORTS ILLUSTRATED MAGAZINE.





	Jake English Adventure!

**[DOWNLOAD IT FROM ITCH.IO.](https://team-honey-lamp.itch.io/jake-english-adventure) **


End file.
